


5 Times Lance Learned Something about Keith by Prodding and the One Time he Asked

by Awesome1oo0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Abused Keith (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Past Child Abuse, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), keith's backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome1oo0/pseuds/Awesome1oo0
Summary: For Lance family is a term used to describe people who are meant to to love and support you no matter what.For Shiro it's a term that represents something broken but half-mended.For Keith it's a term that represents pain and agony. Emotions he wishes upon no one...not even the galra.





	5 Times Lance Learned Something about Keith by Prodding and the One Time he Asked

Lance McClain was not a patient person.

 

He understood that Allura and Coran wanted him to give Keith space (an extremely bad pun when you’ve been spending the last year in space), but the idiot had been given a year now and it was about time he fessed up. Of course its not like Lance just decided to start stalking, no… he just happened to be at the right time at the right place.

* * *

1.

It was past midnight, and Lance had been wandering the halls searching for something to keep him occupied. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to sleep it was just that he couldn’t. The recent mission had caused him to spend half a day in a healing pod, sadly that half being the morning half. He supposed that was why he couldn’t sleep now. He began passing the quarters the rest of his friends slept when he swore he heard a noise. He started backing up a few rooms till he narrowed it down to Keith’s room.

“What could mullet possibly be doing at this hour?” He wondered as he slowly opened the door to reveal a disheveled Kogane tossing and turning in bed.

“Ummmmm Mullet?” Lance tried once. Only to be answered with a whimper.

Lance started debating on whether he should just leave and check on him in the morning when he heard another whimper, forcing him to stay. Hey they had a rivalry but they were still brothers in arms! Or at least that would be his excuse incase Keith woke up.  “I’m not stalking just observing…” and with that he threw open the unlocked door. Upon entry he noticed how the room seemed empty, only Keith's red jacket on a hook, and his boots on the floor. He found Keith on the ruffled blankets tossing and turning with tears in his… wait was he crying? Lance slowly approached with caution, till he was eventually sitting on the bed beside Keith. He gently put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, which seemed much smaller under the thick blanket, and tried to rouse him. This action caused Keith to jerk away from his grasp and whimper. Then his hand lashed out, and he began to thrash around “Dad...please don’t go...Why are you leaving? I’ll be better..I don’t want to stay with…”

Lance watched with surprise, and he once again tried to rouse the smaller boy from his slumber. He recalled actions his mami would do for him and his younger siblings and tried to copy them- awkwardly, but gently petting the raven locks and wiping away the boys tears. Lance, like most of the paladins, had had his own set of nightmares since becoming a paladin, but most of them had been about rejection from Blue and his team members, and occasionally the homesick ones. But never, had he doubted his family’s love and support, of course, he expected to get a good earful from his mami, papi, and ,oh god, his abuela when he got home. But he knew that they wouldn’t abandon him. Keith’s, on the other hand, seemed to stem from an unstable home life.

“I don’t want to stay with mom” and Keith whispered, then went silent.

Lance stayed in the room petting the quiet boy for what seemed like hours, only when he was sure that Keith would be fine did he begin to quietly get up and tuck the violet-eyed boy.

“Goodnight Keith” he whispered as he shut the door.

Lance began to walk to his own quarters mind filled with tear-stained violet eyes. Once in bed he came to a conclusion.

“Mental note:  Keith’s dad left him ” Lance thought as he allowed the darkness to swallow him.

  



End file.
